powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nenshou Sentai Engineman
Nenshou Sentai Engineman (燃焼戦 隊エンジンマン), translated as Combustion Squadron Engine-man, is the 44th season of Super Sentai. It joined Kamen Rider Zero-One on the Super Hero Time block on March 22, 2020, replacing Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It has a vehicle theme. After Zero-One's finale, Kamen Rider Ashura will join Engineman in the Super Hero Time Block. Beginning in August 2020, it will begin airing in South Korea as Power Rangers Engine Force Grand Prix. Production to be added Plot 3 years ago, a man by the name of Shinsuke Saito was in the middle of his first ever F1 race (He was 18 at the time), when all of a sudden, he had been badly hit by the driver behind him. This caused Shinsuke to crash into the wall and he went into a coma. Back in the present day, Shinsuke finally wakes up and asks the doctor beside him what had happened, to which he replies "You just fell into a coma, but let me tell you this Mr. Saito, you're lucky to be alive.". Later that day a man who looked like the guy who sent Shinsuke to the hospital, starts walking past the hospital and walks into a black building which is host to the After-Heart Foundation. The After-Hearts are determined to make sure that all forms of driving become illegal in Japan and they'll make sure that happens, by any means necessary (Even if it means creating & having monsters attack race car tracks across the country to prove how dangerous driving is!). Shinsuke then gets up to try talk to the man outside before the doctor stops him and says "Shinsuke... your in no strength to walk yet, but, I can give you that strength... if you agree to fight for me!", Shinsuke agrees to the doctor's proposal as the man reveals himself to be Commander Daisho. After this, Daisho takes Shinsuke to a private room of the hospital which homes the base of the Engineman. Shinsuke is confused about this but Daisho tells him that he must find the other Enginemen in order to have a chance to take down the guy who put him in his 3-year sleep. Thus, the adventures of Nenshou Sentai Engineman begin! Characters Rangers (Core Team) Main article: Enginemen Designation Character ''' Engine Red -> Engine Red (Super Rescue Mode) Shinsuke Saito Engine Blue -> Engine Blue (Super Rescue Mode) Akimasa Kobayashi Engine Yellow -> Engine Yellow (Super Rescue Mode) Kaguya Suzuki Engine Pink -> Engine Pink (Super Rescue Mode) Megumi Hamamoto Engine Green -> Engine Green (Super Rescue Mode) Hayato Tanaka Engine Black -> Engine Black (Super Rescue Mode) Goro Yamazaki Rangers (Sixth) '''Designation Character Engine Cyan Erika Toyama Engine Violet Hiroshi Toyama Allies Commander Daisho Mr. Shaolong Ms. Shaolong Naomi Shaolong = Villains After-Heart Foundation (Main): General Kalo Baron Kardo Baron Shayman Minor: to be named Grunts: Speederons Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Enginemen) Transformation Devices/Sidearms Shift-Gear Changer (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green & Black) Shift-Gear Changer GP Ver. (Cyan & Violet) Engine Sword (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, Black, Cyan & Violet) Shift-Gear Changer GP Ver. Gun Mode (Cyan & Violet) Multi-Use Devices Engine Cards (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, Black, Cyan & Violet) Other Devices Engine Card Holder (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green & Black) Engine Card Holder GP Ver. (Cyan & Violet) Mecha Main article: Mecha (Engineman) Main Nenshou Gattai Engine-Robo Speed Formation (Red, Blue & Yellow): Racer-Bot (Speed Mode) Engine-Bot Formula (Red) Engine-Bot Rally (Blue) Engine-Bot Buggy (Yellow) Nenshou Gattai Engine-Robo Power Formation (Pink, Green & Black): Racer-Bot (Power Mode) Engine-Bot Mixer (Pink) Engine-Bot Dozer (Green) Engine-Bot Dump (Black) Nenshou Gattai Engine-Robo United Formation (Red, Blue,Yellow, Pink, Green & Black): Racer-Bot Engine-Bot Formula Engine-Bot Rally Engine-Bot Buggy Engine-Bot Mixer Engine-Bot Dozer Engine-Bot Dump Nenshou Gattai JetSub-Crosser: Engine-Bot Submari (Cyan) Engine-Bot Plane (Violet) Auxiliary Nenshou Gattai Engine-Robo Fire Engine-Bot Fire Engine-Bot Formula Engine-Bot Dozer Engine-Bot Dump Nenshou Gattai Engine-Robo Emergency Engine-Bot Emergency Engine-Bot Formula Engine-Bot Mixer Engine-Bot Buggy Nenshou Gattai Engine-Robo Police Racer-Bot Engine-Bot Police Engine Bot Formula Engine-Bot Rally Nenshou Gattai JetSub-Crosser Supreme Engine-Bot Formula Engine-Bot Plane Engine-Bot Submari Super Nenshou Gattai Rescue-Robo Engine-Bot Emergency (Yellow & Pink) Engine-Bot Fire (Red & Black) Engine-Bot Police (Blue & Green) Episodes Main article: Nenshou Sentai Engineman Episodes # Race 1: Engineman, Roll Out! 2. Race 2: Protecting The Roads Safely 3. Race 3: Nenshou Gattai! Engine-Robo Speed Formation Is Born! 4. Race 4: Nenshou Gattai! Engine-Robo Power Formation Is Born! 5. Race 5: A Big Miracle! Shinsuke's Clear To Race Again! 6. Race 6: The Secret To Rice Eating 7. Race 7: Kaguya's Eternal Love!~ 8. Race 8: Big Bang Quiz 9. Race 9: Speed & Power Combine! Engine-Robo United Formation Is Born! 10. Race 10: Mysterious Figures Arise.... 11. Race 11: The Brother & Sister Combo! Engine Cyan & Violet! 12. Race 12: Jets & Submarines?! JetSub-Crosser Is Born! 13, Race 13: Emergency Deployment! Engine-Bot Emergency Kenzan! 14. Race 14: Flames Burn Downtown! Engine-Bot Fire Kenzan! 15. Race 15: JetSub-Crosser Supreme?! Land, Air & Sea Unite! 16. Race 16: Thieves Never Win! Engine-Bot Police Kenzan! 17. Race 17: One Vision 18. Race 18: Go! Super Rescue Mode! 19: Race 19: Super Nenshou Gattai! Rescue-Robo Kenzan! Movies # Nenshou Sentai Engineman The Movie: Military Squad Assemble! Specials # Nenshou Sentai Engineman: Transformation Lesson 2. Nenshou Sentai Engineman: Transformation Lesson (Engine Cyan & Violet Ver.) Theme Songs Opening Theme Crossing Field Ending Theme Hare Hare Yukai Notes This is the first season since Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, to begin with 6 or more Rangers This is the first season since Kaito Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger to have a Yellow Ranger (In this case, Lupin Yellow) This is the first season to feature a Purple Ranger since Uchu Sentai Kyuranger This is the first season since Engine Sentai Go-Onger to be vehicle themed Engineman is the first season since Seiju Sentai Gingaman to have "Man" as part of the team name The siren lights on the Super Rescue Mode suits are inspired by the sirens on the suit of Boukenger's Bouken Silver The number chestplates are inspied by Go-Onger's numbered chestplates Despite their being two seperate mecha, this is not a VS season like LuPato This is the first season since Kyuranger to feature a present quiz at the start and end of each episode (In this case, "The Pie Face Present Quiz": In this game, the viewers have to guess who'd win a game of Pie Face Showdown) Category:Nenshou Sentai Engineman